Waking up to Frost
by kindakrazymess
Summary: North throws a party! Lots of dancing and drinking happens...LOTS of drinking... Next thing Bunnymund knows, he's waking up with a killer hangover next to a naked Jacqueline Frost. Fem!/Jack Jackie/Bunny
1. Chapter 1

Bunny opened his eyes slowly.

After a second or so of blinking, his blurry vision became clear.

He was...somewhere?

Groaning, Bunny slowly sat up. With a raise of the brow he realized he was in one of the rooms, more specifically, beds, of North's many guest rooms.

With a groan, Bunny rubbed his face.

He felt the usual nausea of a morning hangover in full affect, but he also felt that weird feeling...The one he had felt many of times before in his life, while mortal and while in spirit form.

It was the feeling you have after you've been laid.

"_What happened last night?"_ Bunny thought to himself. He wasn't in a relationship, and hadn't been in one for over six hundred years.

"Then who did I-" Bunny stopped mid sentence as he turned toward the right of the bed.

Laying there was Jacqueline Frost.

**Review if you want this to continue!**

**-Shelby**


	2. Chapter 2

"_What happened last night?"_ Bunny thought to himself. He wasn't in a relationship, and hadn't been in one for over six hundred years.

"Then who did I-" Bunny stopped mid sentence as he turned toward the right of the bed.

Laying there was Jacqueline Frost.

All of the blood drained from his face.

"Bloody hell...North's gunna kill me." Bunny whispered to himself.

Jackie was laying on her right side, back facing Bunnymund. She was completely naked, her pale back towards Bunny.

He could tell it was Jacqueline because of her petite frame and long white hair.

Bunny racked his mind for answers. What had happened last night?

Oh yeah...North had held a Christmas party...Bunny groaned. Tomorrow was Christmas eve.

All Bunny could remember was chatting, a lot of drinking, then...nothing.

Bunny tried to imagine North's reaction to this...er...situation.

Jackie was like North's daughter, they did everything fathers and daughters do together, Jackie had even accidentally called North 'dad' once or twice.

How would Tooth react? She would probably slap Bunny...then ask when the wedding was.

Sandy...would probably give Bunny thumbs up and wink.

Bunny's stomach suddenly churned. Did Jackie remember anything?

"_Oh god oh god oh god...me and Jackie...I HAD SEX WITH SNOWFLAKE! Oh god oh god oh gosh...What if she reacts badly? Oh shi-Oh god what if she hates me for this?" _Bunny squeezed his eyes shut tightly as if all of these problems would be solved magically.

To his disappointment, when he opened his eyes, everything was exactly where it was.

Bunny flopped back down into the bed gently. He sat up again to the discomfort of laying on something wet.

Nervously, Bunny lifted up his side of the bed sheet to look at the mattress.

To Bunny's horror: blood covered the bed.

"_OH GOD OH GOD OH MY GOD I'M DONE FOR NOW! I TOOK JACQUELINE'S VIRGINITY?! RIP BUNNYMUND." _

**-Shelby**

**(PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW YOUR REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited and etc! Love you all!**

**Someone asked me if this is based off a true story...and yes it is.**

**Haha when I was 22 I went out to a club at nine with four friends, and when I woke up I was in some random guys apartment, and lying next to me was some dude I didn't even remember... he woke up, made me banana and chocolate chip pancakes, drove me home, and we are still dating today :)**

To Bunny's horror: blood covered the bed.

"_OH GOD OH GOD OH MY GOD I'M DONE FOR NOW! I TOOK JACQUELINE'S VIRGINITY?! RIP BUNNYMUND." _

Suddenly Jackie moaned a little, fidgeting under the covers.

Bunnymund froze. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before she woke up.

Gulping nervously, Bunny slowly slid out of the sheets and stood up. He looked around the room and cringed a little.

His boomerangs were cast aside, along with her staff. Jackie's thin blue jacket was in a heap on the ground, and it had been torn open. Bunny winced. Had he really been that drunk and ripped the girl's shirt open?

Jackie's tan leggings were hanging on the dresser of the room's corner.

Bunny grimaced as he saw a pair of girl's underwear and bra torn to shreds, lying on the floor.

The room's lamp was knocked over, the light bulb shattered on the ground.

Papers, pillows, and basically everything were lying...pretty much everywhere.

The room was a complete disaster.

Before Bunny had a chance to think about cleaning up the room, someone knocked on the door.

**Cliffhanger sorry haha**

**-Shelby **


	4. Chapter 4

Before Bunny had a chance to think about cleaning up the room, someone knocked on the door.

Bunny yelped and dove under the bed, intended on hiding.

Whoever was at the door waited a moment before coming in.

Bunny felt like throwing up.

North came in.

"_Oh bloody hell...when North sees this room...and realizes what went down in here...please don't look under the bed North...or i'm done for!" _Bunny thought frantically in his mind.

North looked around the room in astonishment. Jackie was like North's daughter in ways, and anyone with half a mind knew that. Even though Jackie was seventeen, or at least, had the size and body of one, North was extremely over protective of her.

Bunny could see North's large black boots, but not much else. Wincing, Bunny scooted farther away.

North gaped at the room. It was obvious what had gone down in the room, and who was sleeping in the bed, at least one of those people.

North turned around and almost tripped on something.

Bunny's heart dropped down to his stomach when he realized it was one of his boomerangs.

North slowly bent down and picked up the weapon, holding it in a tightly gripped hand.

_'Oh.'_

_'My.'_

_'GOD!' _Bunny watched with widened eyes, waiting for North's reaction.

From the angle Bunny was in he could just see North's head, including his face.

North was studying the boomerang like it was a fascinating book, one he couldn't stop reading.

North's face was rapidly turning from shocked pale white to murderous raging red.

With a scary calm voice, one that had a edge to it, North simply said, "I'm going to kill that rabbit."

**-Shelby **


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for not updating in forever...oops**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

North quietly left after that. Bunny clawed his way out from his hiding spot.

Sure, the Pooka wanted to hide...forever if he could. The thought of facing any of the Guardians, especially Jackie about this...matter made his feel sick.

Bunny didn't know what to do. Was he suppose to just leave? Wait for Jackie to wake up?

"_Maybe I should write her a note...Crikey thats awful. What would it say? 'Dear Jackie, I'm sorry I took away your virginity and ripped all of your clothes. See you tomorrow!'"_

"I'm _so _screwed." Bunny groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was confront Jackie about what happened...would she be mad? Upset? Confused, scared, humiliated, horrified, disgusted?

Bunny's throat felt dry as he slowly picked up his boomerangs.

Deciding it would be better for Jackie to wake up to a less disastorous room, Bunny began to clean up their mess. He shoveled all of the broken glass in the waste bucket, took the dirty sheets the Jackie wasn't currently wrapped in and put them in the laundry bin, and folded her shredded clothes onto the desk.

The clothes were beyond repair, but Bunny figured she might still want them.

After he felt the room looked better, which it did, Bunny opened a portal and fled to his warren.

Jackie was just starting to shift into waking up.

**Yup sorry so short...oops :)**

**-Shelby**


	6. Chapter 6

Jackie opened her eyes.

She was immediately hit with a killer pounding headache.

Her vision was blurry, her stomach hurt...everything hurt.

Wincing, Jackie slowly sat up.

"Why's ther'...blood on the sh-sheets?" Jackie yawned, looking down.

Suddenly she remembered everything that happened last night.

North's party. Drinking. Bunny. Drinking. More drinking. Bunny. More Bunny. A lot of Bunny.

Realization caved in on her.

"I fucked the Easter Bunny."

-0-

Bunny paced around his warren nervously.

Every step he took was filled with anxiety. What will the other Guardians say?

Would...would they be mad? Jacqueline was technically a minor...she may be a relatively young spirit, only 300 years old...but she was in the human body of a young girl, seventeen being a minor.

Bunny felt sicker when he remembered his own ancient age compared to Jacqueline's.

After getting home and _scrubbing _his fur raw, Bunny attempted to attend to his killer headache.

Hungover seemed like an understatement at this point.

-0-

Jacqueline stood up slowly.

Her brow and palms were clammy, and she had a awful headache.

Last night had been her first time ever drinking that much alcohol...was this what Bunny called a...hangover?

Bunny...

The thought of her colleague made her feel awkward at best. She only remembered bits and pieces of last night. While none of them were particularity unpleasant, Jackie felt her stomach churn at the thought of her and Bunny...as one.

Jackie shook her head. Everything hurt. And by everything, she meant..._everything. _

Jacqueline slowly trudged into the rooms bathroom and turned on the shower. She just...needed time to think.

-0-

"Sector 17, Nicaragua! Molar and canine Sector 9 San Diego!"

Tooth stopped fluttering about for a moment, rubbing her sore head.

One of her fairies noticed her discomfort and motioned for her to sit down.

"No I can't take a break I have to-" Toothiana began.

One of the fairies shook its little hands at her and pushed her away gently.

Tooth sighed, understanding the message, drifting down to lay down in some grass.

Last night was North's before Christmas party, and she had just enough alcohol to make her have a headache, but not enough to be drunk.

Tooth thought back to the party. She giggled at the memory of Sandy and North attempting to play tag, even though North couldn't fly...

She sighed at the thought of her playing checkers with cookies and no board...by herself...

Then there was Jackie.

And Bunny.

Tooth shot up form her spot, instantly regretting it when her head felt like it was full of needles.

-0-

(memory of the night)

-0-

_Tooth sipped another glass of champagne. Usually she discouraged alcohol in general, but she always let loose a little around Christmas. _

_Tooth was currently talking with Miss Fortune, or Lady Luck, the spirit of fortune and misfortune. _

"_Manny better pick me as the next Guardian! You guys seem like such a good family." Luck said. _

_Tooth flashed a smile, "I'm sure you'd make a great Guardian. Have you met Jacqueline yet?"_

"_Ooh! The new girl! You know, i've seen her flying around once or twice in the past few centuries, but as luck has it, i've never actually got to meet her properly...is she here?" Miss Fortune asked. _

"_Shes here alright, maybe a little tipsy, but you know..." Tooth awkwardly led the tall woman around the corner. _

_Both were surprised at what they saw. _

_On North's red leather love seat, sat two of the five Guardians. _

_Last time Tooth had seen Jackie was when the frost spirit was playing poker with the the Leprechaun and July Fourth. _

_Apparently a lot had happened since then._

_Bunny and Jackie were full on making out, neither one of them coming up for air, lips locked and sealed together, soft moans coming from both. One of Bunny's paws was lost in Jacqueline's long air, the other trailing around her waist. Both of Jackie's hands were dug into Bunny's chest, both small hands had fistfull of the Pooka's chest, fur wrapped around her fingers. _

_Both women stared at the sight for three minutes._

_Luck finally broke the silence and pulled Toothiana away, whispering "I didn't know Bunnymund and...Jacqueline were together."_

"_Th-They're not." Tooth whispered, magenta eyes wide. _

_Luck raised a brow, "Then explain the sex on the couch between them."_

_Tooth gasped and shrieked "They would never..."_

"_Have sex? Toothy, Bunny is no stranger to the concept, and Jacqueline is quite the corker, from what i've heard so far. It is no surprise they would end up-"_

"_B-But...No! Jackie is just a child and they are always bickering." Tooth fought. _

"_Let them have their fun. I'll talk to Jacqueline later." Miss Fortune smirked, walking off into the party. _

_Tooth peeked around the corner of where she had been hiding. _

_The two were gone. _


	7. Chapter 7

"4x+2=22...subtract the two...and...five!" Jamie scribbled down his answer.

"Ok...fifteen divided by three, plus twenty-"

A sharp knocking on his window interrupted his study session.

Jamie jumped up form his seat, welcoming the distraction.

"Jackie?"

Jacqueline Frost, the Guardian of Fun, was hovering outside her window, wrapped in a red blanket.

"What are you doin-" Jamie began.

"Jamie! I need you to do me a favor." Jackie exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah, sure...come in." Jamie moved aside, letting the frost spirit in.

"Shouldn't you be...making it snow around the world? Its December." Jamie asked, sitting at her desk again.

Jackie blushed furiously. "I know I know...but I needed to stop by here first. You see...yesterday was North's christmas eve party, and I uh...drank a little more than I should have you know? And well, wait-how old are you?"

"Twelve, but I turn thirteen in two weeks!" Jamie stated proudly.

"And your in seventh grade?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So...you've done the reproductive unit...right?"

Now Jamie blushed furiously. "Uh yeah,we learned about that in November."

"Ok...so i'm assuming you know uh...well, er..." Jackie stuttered, not sure on how to tell Jamie what went down last night.

"Jackie, what happened? Are you hurt? Did-Did someone hurt you?" Jamie asked, eyes wide.

"What? No! Me and Bunny, er, ended up spending the night together and-"

Jamie's eyes widened. "You and the Easter Bunny slept-"

"_Jamie who are you talking to? You better not be on the phone! If you don't do that math homework now you won't do it at all and you need the practice!" _

Jamie rolled his eyes and called out, "Sorry mom! I'm just solving it out loud!"

Jamie turned back to Jacqueline. "You and Bunny had..."

The winter spirit blew a tuft of her hair out of her face. "Yeah...we slept together."

Jamie gasped, then started snickering.

"Oh shush. Now for the favor...can I borrow some clothes?" Jackie asked, tightening her grip around the blanket as she sat down on Jamie's bed.

Jamie raised a brow, "Clothes? What happened to your usual clothes?"

"I uh, well, Bunny sorta...ripped them." Jack admitted.

Jamie's mouth flew open in disbelief. As much as Jamie hated it, he was a growing teenage boy, and at the curious age of 'almost' thirteen, a naked woman was like the forbidden fruit. He had never really seen one for himself, besides Sophie, but she didn't count.

"Y-You're naked?"

"...Yes."

"You're naked...in my room."

"Jamie?"

"I have a naked girl in my room on my bed."

"Ugh! Can I just borrow something to wear?!" Jacqueline groaned.

Jamie shook his head, clearing his wandering mind. "Oh yeah, s-sure."

Jamie motioned Jackie to follow him, and he led her to his parent's room. The boy opened his mom's closet.

"Okay, you can try to find something that fits, she probably won't notice anythings missing." Jamie shrugged.

Jacqueline nodded, "Thank you, i'll have it back to you as soon as I can get a replacement set of clothes."

Jackie began looking through the wardrobe as Jamie flopped on his parent's bed.

"So, how drunk were you last night?" Jamie asked.

Jackie scoffed, "I wasn't that drunk...oh who am I kidding, i've never been more than I was last night than in my entire life."

Jackie held a yellow sweater up, "What'd'ya think?"

"Eh, not your color." Jamie shrugged.

Jackie shoved the garment back into the closet with a huff. Something caught her eye in the back of the closet. Pulling it out, Jackie admired a satin white dress.

"This?" Jackie asked.

Jamie caught his breath. "Sure, I think my mom wore that like, before I was born once as a angel in a play."

"So she won't be needing it anytime soon then?"

"Probably not."

"Sold." Jackie took it off the hanger and was about to drop the blanket.

She eyed Jamie, who was staring at her.

"Uh, privacy?"

"Wh-What?"

"Turn around!" Jackie squealed throwing the hanger at Jamie.

Jamie laughed and turned around as Jackie changed.

Jackie would never know Jamie was watching the entire time through the glass reflection in a photo on the wall he was facing.

**Little bit of perv Jamie haha. But be honest, at the age of 'almost' 13, a teen, most boys are kinda at the curious and pervy stage. **

**Review please :)**

**-Shelby **


End file.
